An Unexpected Last Request
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This is sort of a romantic fiction about Luffy and Nami. It takes place in Sabaody Archipelago, where they get separated, but there's a twist in it. xD I hope you enjoy it though. (I don't own One Piece)


All right this is a request story I made for, 'Greymon Leader' enjoy~.  
(I don't own One Piece, I'm just writing a fiction about it.)

* * *

(In the middle of nowhere)

"I-I'm alive.." Ace coughed.

Ace punched his fist on the dusty ground, angry at himself, that he let Blackbeard get away so easily.

"I can't believe it..I was all ready for whatever came for me..but..he said.." Ace said quietly.

*~flashback~*

_'I'm going to take Luffy to Impel Down, and I'm going to be famous!' Blackbeard said to Ace. _

_"I'm afraid I can't let you.." Ace said igniting his fire._

_"Hmph, and why not?" Blackbeard said getting annoyed. _

_"That Luffy guy..he's my brother..and nobody's going to do anything to hurt him! Not on my watch!" Ace shouted igniting his fire._

*~End of flashback~*

"DANG IT!" Ace shouted remembering the events. "I wish..I knew where he went.." Ace got up and worried more. He thought of what he could do..but he realized something, If he couldn't beat Blackbeard..then Luffy.. "CRAP! I'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AT IMPEL DOWN!" Ace growled and got up quickly.

* * *

_"Where would a guy like Straw hat be?" Blackbeard thought mumbling. He looked impatiently around for him and heard some guys talking about Monkey D. Luffy. He instantly walked over to them to hear more._

"Hey, what do you want? I'm trying to talk to someone." The man said angrily.

"I just want to hear about this..Luffy fellow. Do you happen to know where he is by any chance?" Blackbeard said surprisingly nicely.

"What if I do? Will I get anything out of it, by any chance?" The man said, obviously asking for money.

"You'll get the gift of life." Blackbeard said seriously.

"Pfft, is this some kind of joke?! I want money, or I won't tell you anything." Then man said ignoring him now.

Blackbeard sat down on the ground and sighed, "I don't want to have to kill you.." Blackbeard said grabbing out his gun.

"W-woah man! I don't k-know what I was thinking! Hahaha..of course I-I will tell you!" The man stuttered and waved his hands around nervously.

"That's what I thought.." Blackbeard said. "Now, tell me now, or you'll get what's coming." Blackbeard pointed the gun at the man, awaiting his reply impatiently.

"O-okay! Well, there's some guys over there by the bar, they're going where that Luffy guy is. Maybe you could go with them?" The man said nervously and shaking badly.

"So, you don't know where he is?" Blackbeard said touching the trigger slightly.

"I just heard that they were looking for this Straw Hat guy, and knew where he was! I don't know where he is!" The man cried.

"Fine, I guess that will do.." Blackbeard said showing mercy.

"T-thank you.." The man said shivering uneasily.

* * *

_(In some town somewhere)_

Blackbeard looked over at the two guys, and wondered who they were. He immediately knew when he saw the marine uniforms and accessories. _"Dang it, it's those guys..I'll have to do my best acting..." Blackbeard thought_

"Do you hear someone, Kizaru?" Kuma said looking over at Kizaru.

"Yeah, it feels like..someone is stalking us..well I am pretty hot.." Kizaru said humbly.

Kuma sweat-dropped at his partner and looked behind him to see the stalker. It was Blackbeard.., "Hey! Kizaru, it's **him**.." Kuma said emphasizing 'him'.

"Oh, darn..I was looking forward to writing an autograph!" Kizaru whined.

Kuma sighed, but stopped and looked at Blackbeard face to face. "What do you want?" Kuma said eyeing him.

"I wanted an autograph." Blackbeard said pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"AH! I knew it!" Kizaru beamed as he wrote his name.

"Really..?" Kuma said quietly and sweat-dropped.

"Now, on to more important things.." Blackbeard said seriously.

"What is it?" Kuma said looking stern.

"Where did you find that awesome outfit." Blackbeard said obviously conning them.

"Oh, I just thought it looked cool with my hat- EH! BE SERIOUS! WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT?!" Kuma yelled.

Blackbeard decided that Kuma saw it through, and Kizaru..well..he could probably con him some more. "I think we can make a deal..and I'm sure you'll accept it.." Blackbeard grinned.

"What kind of deal?" Kuma said even more seriously.

Blackbeard grinned and felt as if he finally caught them. Now, he could get Luffy..and get the title he wants.

* * *

(In Sabaody Archipelago, where the Straw Hats are)

"Dang it, we need to save Caimie!" Nami said nervously.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed hard. He grew uneasy as he knew Caimie was going to be up for grabs, it was awful to see people offer so much, just so they could enslave them forever. He grew angrier, but knew he had to stay calm so they wouldn't be kicked out.

Nami watched Luffy, and could tell he was angry. She grew even more uneasy, she didn't want Luffy to ruin everything. Caimie needed to saved! She wasn't going to watch her get enslaved! Not on her watch! "Luffy-" Nami said but interrupted by Luffy.

"Nami, I won't do anything, I swear." Luffy said un-clenching his fists.

"O-okay.." Nami said feeling a bit better.

"And nooow, the last bid! She may be the last one, but she's still worth the wait!" The man said taking off the cover. "IT'S A MERMAID~!" The man yelled getting people excited.

"Oh no! I spent my money already!" Someone said on the far right.

"I have so many slaves, but I'll just sell them..she's worth it anyway." One person said grabbing their wallet.

"Looks like I need to bid!" Another said counting his money.

"Can we go for five-hundred thousand berries?!" The man said pushing his luck.

Fifty people already raised their signs, while others spurted out higher bids.

"Two-million berries!" Nami shouted lifting up her sign.

All the people started setting down their signs and pouted. They already spent so much, considering she was the last bid.

Nami smiled widely as she knew she got Caimie back.

Caimie started crying and smiled wide.

"Well, looks like the woman with the orange hair gets-" The man said but interrupted.

"Five-million berries!" Saint Charloss said.

The whole crowd grew shocked and waited to see if Nami would go higher.

"N-no, we..don't have enough.." Nami said softly crying.

"No.." Luffy said with widening eyes

"Nami-chan?!" Caimie cried.

Nami looked away and berried her head in Luffy's chest.

Luffy's fist clenched to the point where his veins starting popping out.

"Luffy.." Sanji said quietly, and getting worried.

"NOOO!" Hachi screamed. "CAIMIE! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Hachi said running down the stairs to get her.

"Hachi, no!" Luffy said reaching out for Hachi but failed.

"CAIMIE!" Hachi yelled as he finally got her and picked her up.

"Hey! That's **my **slave!" Saint Charloss said grabbing out his gun angrily.

"H-Hachin! You have to put me down. You need to save yourself." Caimie said fearing the gun.

"Caimie, I'm sorry..but I can't." Hachi said obviously running straight into his own death.

"HACHI!" Luffy yelled.

*~gun shot~*

Nami's heart pounded as she heard the gunshot and a scream. "Hachi..Caimie.." She said softly. She looked over at them as she saw the blood gushing out of Hachi from the bullet.

Luffy's face turned from anger to ticked off, soon to be Pirate King. He slowly walked towards Charloss, without any fear or worries, nor regret.

"Stop right there, idiot, the mermaid is mine! Stay away or I'll shoot you!" Charloss proclaimed grabbing his gun for defense. Charloss shakily held his gun and pointed it towards Luffy. "STAY AWAY I SAY!" Charloss yelled pulling the trigger.

A few bullets started rushing towards Luffy at a high speed, but Luffy dodged them like it was nothing.

"What the heck?" Charloss said still pulling he trigger.

*~epic punch activate~*

Luffy's punch knocked out most of Charloss's teeth and bruised his chin and cheeks. The punch deposited all of Luffy's anger and frustration into one person. In fact, he should be dead, but he's not, sadly.

"YOW CWAZY!" Charloss said spitting out blood.

"Luffy-chin, Hachi-chin is hurt really badly!" Caimie stated covering his blood with her hands.

"Caimie-chan, take Hachi to the doctor, we got this." Sanji said sticking a cigarette in his mouth like a bad bass. (Yes, I meant bad bass xD)

"B-but, will you guys be okay?" Caimie said holding Hachi's hand.

"Of course we will..we have our captain with us." Zoro said cool-like.

"Okay, be careful." Caimie smiled.

"We will..and Caimie.." Brooke said.

"Yes?" Caimie said looking at Brooke.

"Can I see your panti-" Brooke started but interrupted by Nami's powerful fist.

"SHE ALMOST GOT ENSLAVED AND YOU WANT TO SEE HER UNDERPANTS?! BROOKE! GET READY FOR A WORLD OF HURT!" Nami said lifting up her fist.

"Look! A shoe sale!" Brooke pointed to an opposite direction.

"Ah! Really!?" Nami said with stars in her eyes.

"Byeee~!" Brooke sang as he ran away from Nami's fist of pain.

"Agh! Every time!" Nami pouted.

"AWW! NAMI-SWAN! YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU POUT!" Sanji cooed.

"Ah~! I already know." Nami smiled.

"I hope Brooke doesn't trip and fall in a hole..and die." Robin said with a straight face.

"Robin, why would you say that?!" Usopp said getting scared.

_"Will they really be okay..?" Caimie thought sweat-dropping. _

* * *

"So, you say you can get Luffy easily?" Kizaru said.

"Yep, I can get Luffy easily." Blackbeard bragged.

"Your help is not needed. We already know where he is, plus we have some of the strongest marines helping us." Kuma said walking away.

Kizaru agreed, he wasn't going to give this guy anything. Especially when they already have an amazing chance.

"What if I told you that I know where Ace is?" Blackbeard smirked.

Kuma looked back and glared at Kizaru. He wasn't sure what to say now.

"I know exactly where Ace is..he's probably dead though." Blackbeard said getting them intrigued.

"Dead?" Kuma said.

"Yes, I fought him just a while ago..he's probably dead considering how badly I beat him up." Blackbeard grinned.

"Can you take us to him?" Kuma asked.

"Why, of course! You just need to take me to Luffy first.." Blackbeard replied evilly.

Kuma and Kizaru were uneasy about this, and especially didn't know if he'd keep his word. I mean, he's a pirate for Pete's sake! They huddled in for a quick chat to see what the other person thought. Kizaru told him some interesting points, which, he agreed with.

"Even if he is lying..Luffy will still be captured. I think we can do it." Kizaru whispered.

Kuma sighed but agreed anyway with Kizaru. "Okay, lets go get Luffy." Kuma said walking towards the Marine ship.

_"Yes! It's all going according to my plan! I'll definitely become a Shichibukai!" Blackbeard thought happily._

* * *

"Oi, Straw Hat, me and Trafalgar Law will go this way. You can go that way..and don't think we're helping you! We just need to separate." Kid said running off with Law.

"Ah! Okay!" Luffy said seeing them off.

"Luffy! We need to go!" Nami shouted. "It's getting dangerous!"

"Okay! Let's go guys, it's not safe." Luffy said running away with his crew.

"Luffy! There's some company.." Robin said with obvious fear.

"K-kuma?!" Luffy yelled in shock.

"Luffy! What are we going to do?!" Nami cried.

"D-don't worry! We'll get out of here in time!" Luffy stated.

"But how?!" Nami said with a fast-pumping heart.

"Everyone, we'll just separate into two people teams, okay?" Luffy whispered. "Nami, your with me. You guys need to figure out your partner, and quickly." Luffy grabbed Nami's arm and ran off. "We'll meet at the ship!" Luffy whispered loudly.

"Okay!" They all replied rushing off in different directions with their 'partner'.

"Nami, where should we go?" Luffy asked.

"I-I don't know..this is all kind of sudden." Nami said, but she quickly saw a long route to the ship. "Let's go that way, it's kind of a long way from the ship..but it's away from Kuma." Nami said tugging on Luffy's shirt.

"Okay.." Luffy said running faster, now giving Nami a piggyback ride.

"I-I can run Luffy.." Nami blushed.

"Yeah, but it's faster this way. You're too slow." Luffy stated.

"EH?! WHY YOU! I'M NOT SLOW! YOU'RE SLOW!" Nami yelled.

"Says the slowpoke." Luffy teased.

"LUFFY!" Nami growled.

Luffy giggled as he teased her, but it's all fun in games until someone loses an eye, or their heart.

"Hello." Blackbeard said staring down at Luffy.

Luffy's heart sunk, as well as Nami's. "Blackbeard? Why are you here?" Luffy glared.

"I just made you a pie, and wanted to bring it to you." Blackbeard said handing him a pie.

"Ah, thank you~!" Luffy said grabbing the pie.

"YOU DON'T JUST EAT ANY DANG PIE LUFFY!" Nami shouted taking the pie away.

"EH?! WHY NOT?!" Luffy whined.

"You just don't.." Nami replied sweat-dropping.

"You really think I'd come here for a dumb reason? I came here to give..umm..the Pirate King a pie." Blackbeard said practically praising Luffy.

"Ooh, he thinks I'll be Pirate King." Luffy cooed with a big smile. "I'll accept your pie!" Luffy said grabbing the pie from Nami.

"So quick!" Nami said as the pie was quickly stolen.

Luffy ate away at the pie, leaving no crumbs behind. Luffy licked his lips and smiled. "That was the worst pie ever~!" Luffy smiled.

"THEN WHY DID YOU EAT IT ALL?!" Nami exclaimed loudly.

"It looked good." Luffy answered.

"That makes no sense..." Nami said sweat-dropping.

"Ahh..I'm getting tired.." Luffy said closing his eyes.

"Luffy.." Nami said getting scared. "Wake up!"

"Well, it seems that I've won this battle.." Blackbeard chuckled taking away Luffy.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE LUFFY! GIVE HIM BACK!" Nami yelled throwing a rock at Blackbeard.

"Hmm, you're Cat Burglar Nami, right?" Blackbeard smirked. "You'd be a pretty good price too."

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Nami exclaimed throwing more rocks.

"It will take more than rocks my dear." Blackbeard said walking towards her.

"NOOO!" Nami screamed.

* * *

"Can we really trust that guy?" Kuma said watching for Blackbeard by the entrance of Impel Down.

"Well, he wanted to get Luffy anyway. It saves us the trouble, right?" Kizaru said eating a banana.

"I guess." Kuma said simply.

Kuma and Kizaru could hear blood-curdling screams ringing through their ears, it was awful to listen to. But it was also a place of justice, Kuma and Kizaru flinched a few times because of it though. Kizaru poked Kuma's shoulder as the sign to show Blackbeard's here.

"Hmph, so he actually came." Kuma huffed.

"Apparently.." Kizaru said staring at the girl in one of his arms.

"Who's the- oh! Cat Burglar Nami..I guess she'll work too..." Kizaru said looked at her a bit skeptically.

"Guards!" Kizaru yelled into a den-den mushi. "Monkey D. Luffy, and apparently Cat Burglar Nami, are here now."

"We'll be right there!" Replied some guards.

"Well, Blackbeard I'm not sure if you'll get what you want, but, good-luck anyway." Kizaru said walking inside the entrance with Luffy and Nami now draped over his shoulders.

"Thanks." Blackbeard said looking over at Kuma who was watching the scene rather deterred.

"Good-bye." Kuma said accompanying Kizaru inside.

_"He still doesn't trust me.." Blackbeard thought rubbing his chin. _

"Blackbeard, you said you wanted something..in return for getting Luffy?" Sengoku said coming out of a tree's shadow.

"Hmm.." Blackbeard grinned.

* * *

(In a jail cell in Impel Down)

Luffy's droopy eyes began to open as they tried to fix onto the dark atmosphere. _"Where am I?" Luffy thought._

"Luffy, I see you woke up." Nami said shakily.

"Nami, is that you?" Luffy said trying to get out of his Kairoseki cuffs.

Nami got closer to Luffy, but she really didn't see him very well and got nose to nose with him. "Yep." Nami said not realizing she was only a centimeter from a kiss with Luffy.

"That's good..do you know where we are?" Luffy asked now seeing Nami's face.

"KYAA!" Nami blushed backing away quickly from Luffy.

"WHAT?!" Luffy said surprised by Nami's sudden movement.

"I-I-It's..nothing!" Nami said blushing beet red.

"Okay?" Luffy said confused now. "So where are we exactly?" Luffy asked getting closer to Nami on purpose.

"I..don't know.." Nami said with a sad face.

"I'll just ask that guy over there in the other cell." Luffy said looking at the guy.

"L-Luffy, don't get yourself into trouble!" Nami whispered.

"I won't.." Luffy said nicely. "OI, DUDE OVER THERE! WHERE ARE WE?!" Luffy screamed.

"LUFFY, NOT SO LOUD!" Nami yelled.

"BUT, YOU JUST YELLED!" Luffy yelled.

"BECAUSE I DESERVE TO YELL AT YOU!" Nami yelled hitting him upside the head.

"WELL, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DESERVE IT!" Luffy yelled.

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?!" Nami yelled.

"Because, it's fun." Luffy laughed.

Nami giggled at Luffy's childish response and looked at the guy in the cell that Luffy was talking to. "Oi! Sir! Where are we?" Nami asked nicely.

"You don't know?!" The guy said rocking himself creepily. "We're in Impel Down..."

"Impel Down!?" Nami gasped in horror.

"Nami? What's wrong?!" Luffy asked worrying about the situation now.

"Impel Down is a merciless place, they will make you go to the deepest depths of fire, and pain. They will make you freeze, till your frost bitten everywhere, they will even execute you..." Nami said with fearing eyes.

"Dang it! How are we going to get out of here?!" Luffy said trying to get some energy back.

Nami grew even more afraid each second, she knew it'd be weird..but she needed some comforting. So, she pretended to fall asleep on Luffy, and went full on hug.

"Umm..Nami..uh, c-could you get up?" Luffy blushed.

Nami just berried her head more onto his chest.

Luffy blushed a deep red now, she was giving him a hug during her sleep. It felt on purpose..but he let her do it. _"How will we get out..?" Luffy thought as he felt her hug tightening.  
_

* * *

(In the middle of nowhere)

"Oi, Dragon, look here, it's something in newspaper you might want to see.." Ivankov said pointing at a certain part of the newspaper.

Dragon's normal expression of flatness turned into an angry expression of absolute hatred. "We're going.." Dragon said walking towards Impel Down.

"To Impel Down?" Ivankov asked as he walked right behind him.

"Yes.." Dragon said with obvious anger.

"Dragon, how are we going to save Luffy?" Ivankov asked.

"We're going to go in there..and beat them up." Dragon said.

"That's not always the solution.." Ivankov said sweat-dropping.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Dragon asked.

"Your son is going to be executed, along with one of his crew mates." Ivankov started, "If we go when the execution starts, we can grab him and the other person, and run away!" Ivankov said, obviously proud of his plan.

"I guess we can do it your way.." Dragon said.

"All right, lets go." Ivankov said competing with Dragon in running to it first.

"NOT ON MY WATCH! I'LL WIN!" Dragon shouted, running faster than Ivankov.

"Ah, look, a banquet." Ivankov said pointing to his right.

"BANQUET?! IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERT?!" Dragon yelled, obviously shocked about the banquet. "EH?! THERE'S NO BANQUET! IVANKOV, YOU PLAY DIRTY!" Dragon yelled running after Ivankov.

"All is fair if you cheat!" Ivankov said running faster.

"THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT SAYING!" Dragon replied angrily.

* * *

(At Impel Down, Nami wakes up and was talking to Luffy)

"Eh? Your grandfather really threw you in a forest!? With no defenses whatsoever?!" Nami said shocked.

"Yep! He even threw me in a river once, and I had to get out with the only thing he gave me." Luffy said.

"What's that?" Nami asked.

"A hammer.." Luffy chuckled loudly.

Nami laughed at Luffy's cute stories. Except, they seemed kind of cruel..

"So, you have any stories?" Luffy asked.

"Well, there was this one story..but can I hear just one more story from you?" Nami asked batting her eyelashes at Luffy.

"Fine, but just one more!" Luffy said thinking of a story.

Nami watched in awe as it seemed Luffy had such a nice childhood. It seemed that he was just as cute and childish as a kid.

"Ah! I thought of one!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Oh, tell me~!" Nami said getting excited.

"Well, me and Sabo wanted to have another sparring match to see who was the best that day. So as we were fighting, Ace dropped a banana peel in front of Sabo, so he fell down!" Luffy said rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's not that funny.." Nami said quietly with a sweat-drop.

"Well, it's your turn now." Luffy smiled.

"Well, there is this one that comes to mind.." Nami started. "One day, when me and Najiko were picking oranges, I picked a rotten one on mistake. So I handed my orange to Bellemere so she could eat it. And she threw up after she ate it. I looked at the orange and saw mold surrounding it. I was in sooo much trouble after that." Nami laughed.

Luffy chuckled as Nami finished her story. "That's pretty funny, but it didn't beat my story." Luffy said sticking his tongue out at Nami playfully.

"You're such a turd." Nami said sticking her tongue out at Luffy.

"Well, so are you." Luffy said sticking his tongue out more.

"Pfft, you're so silly." Nami smiled.

"Shihihi, I know." Luffy smirked.

Nami went back into hug mode suddenly, which caught Luffy off guard. "Luffy..will we be okay?" Nami said a tad scared.

"U-uh y-y-yeah..o-of course.." Luffy blushed.

Nami looked up at Luffy, now face to face, only an inch away from a kiss. Should she? Although, if she did, it would ruin their friendship. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him..it might make things awkward. Suddenly, her lips were being met by someone, a certain guy with a straw hat. _"LUFFY?!" Nami though blushing like crazy._  
_  
"Crap, did I just do a risky move?" Luffy thought blushing more than Nami. _

They finally dismissed the kiss, as they both stuttered.

"Nami-" Luffy said but interrupted by Nami.

"Luffy, don't worry about it..I-I was thinking the same thing.." Nami said stuttering a bit.

"Really?" Luffy blushed.

"Yeah..." Nami said blushing more than Luffy now.

"Oi, I should be the one who's embarrassed! I'm the one who kissed you!" Luffy chuckled.

Nami smiled and pulled Luffy into another tight hug. "Luffy.." Nami started.

"Yes?" Luffy said hiding his blush with his hat.

"I-I..lo-" Nami said but interrupted by the cell opening.

"Hahaha..it's been too long.." A stranger said coming into the cell.

Nami's eyes widened to a new level..she couldn't believe what she was seeing..

"Nami..hehehe.." Arlong laughed.

_"ARLONG!" Nami thought screaming in her head. "WHY, WHY IS HE HERE?!"_

"Nami, are you okay?" Luffy asked worrying about her.

"I'm...just..fine.." Nami said through gritted teeth.

* * *

(Impel Down Entrance)

Ivankov and Dragon secretly hid behind some bushes, right near the entrance, thinking of strategies.

"I think we should go in, and if anyone tries to beat us up..we beat them up." Dragon said, proud of his plan.

"Uh, I guess that's one way..but, how about we get in a secret way." Ivankov suggested.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ace said hearing everything.

"Eh?! Who are you?" Ivankov whispered loudly.

"I'm Luffy's little brother!" Ace said giving him a thumbs up.

"I don't remember having you." Dragon said getting really confused.

"Who said anything about you giving birth to me?! You don't have the moxie to give birth to me." Ace said proudly.

"EH?! Luffy's my son! And last I checked, I don't have two sons!" Blackbeard said.

"Well, ya learn something new everyday." Ace smiled.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to make sure Luffy gets out. We don't have much time..and we found out that every Shicibukai and Admiral will be at the execution, so change of plans.." Ivankov said.

"We could take em'." Dragon said rolling up his sleeves.

"Not all at once!" Ivankov reasoned.

"True.." Ace said.

"I guess you can come with us." Dragon said.

"Okay, but if anyone gets in our way..I'll beat em' up!" Ace grinned.

"Are you sure he's not your son?" Ivankov said sweat-dropping.

"Not that I know of.." Dragon said.

* * *

(The cell Nami and Luffy are in, in Impel Down)

Luffy held onto Nami with his legs, as if he was holding her down. _"I can't let her go crazy, she'll just get hurt.." Luffy thought. _

"Why are you here?" Nami snarled.

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff..like taking over another town.." Arlong said mocking Nami. "It was quite easy..hahaha..those poor people didn't know what hit em'.." Arlong laughed.

Nami's legs kicked Luffy frantically, trying to get out of his tight grasp. "Luffy..let..me..go.." Nami said creepily.

"Nami, you'll just get hurt..try to ignore him." Luffy said trying to reason with her.

"I'll be fine..those idiots didn't even put handcuffs on me..they thought I was too weak..but they didn't take my clima-tact.." Nami said grabbing at it.

"Nami.." Luffy said barely above a whisper.

"I'll be okay..just let me go!" Nami exclaimed loudly.

"And if I let you go, what will happen?" Luffy asked.

"..I-I just want to hit him..that's all.." Nami lied.

"And once you hit him, what will that accomplish?" Luffy said silently.

Nami looked over at Luffy with a sad expression on her face. "Please..just let me do it.." Nami said.

"It's funny..you couldn't hit me before, and you still can't hit me...the irony is your own crew mate..is keeping you away from me.." Arlong laughed evilly.

"SHUT UP!" Nami cried, stuggling to get out of Luffy's grasp.

"All that pain you went through! You'll never get over it! You're too weak to even look at me! And of course when I'm executed..I'll tell Belle-" Arlong said but interrupted.

"SHUT UP! NEVER! EVER! EVER! SAY HER NAME IN FRONT OF ME! YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Nami screamed getting out of Luffy's grasp.

Arlong's eyes widened at her anger, he finally tricked her. But, he was scared also..

"You know what..?" Nami said biting her lip to the point of bleeding. "You're not even worth my time.." Nami said spitting her blood on his face.

Arlong eyed her, and smirked. "It seems you're still weak.." Arlong said.

"I'm not weak..all that pain I had to go through because of you..it was worth it, as long as the town was okay! I would be okay! Everything was taken away from me, when I was just five years old! I cried, I bled, I sweated all my anger out..and even lived that long with you." Nami shouted. "Now, tell me, am I weak?" Nami finished holding Arlong by his collar.

"It's time for your execution..Monkey D. Luffy and Cat Burglar Nami." A marine said opening the cell.

Arlong's eyes glared over at Nami and Luffy and he smirked mildly. "Have fun.." Arlong snickered.

"Your time will come as well." Nami growled.

"Heh, I'm looking forward to it.." Arlong grinned.

"I hope it's nice and painful.." Nami said bluntly, getting her hands cuffed.

Arlong didn't answer, he only closed his eyes and ignored her.

"Nami, are you ready?" Luffy said stretching his hand out as much as could to reach Nami's hand.

"Yeah.." Nami said blandly.

* * *

(Near Execution Center)

"LISTEN UP! THE EXECUTION OF MONKEY D. LUFFY AND CAT BURGLAR NAMI WILL BEGIN!" A marine yelled.

"Eh?! We didn't make it?" Ace cried.

"Seems we'll have to fight.." Dragon said.

"Our plan..it seems we have to do a lot of fighting." Ivankov huffed.

"Lets go! We don't have much time!" Dragon shouted running towards the Execution Center.

"O-oi wait for me!" Ace said.

* * *

"The execution of Monkey D. Luffy and Cat Burglar Nami will now begin!" One of the executioners said.

"This is the first time they did a double execution.." A person said in the audience.

"I know, I wonder how it will play out." A person replied.

"KILL THEM ALREADY!" A random person shouted.

Luffy looked over at Nami and smiled, while Nami did the same thing through tears.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon.." Luffy said.

"Yeah.." Nami said crying happily.

"Now, before we execute you..do you have any final requests? Or final words?" Both the executions said in sync.

"No-" Nami said but interrupted by Luffy.

"Well, there is one last request." Luffy said.

"Hurry up and tell us then." One of the executions said.

"I want to marry the person next to me..Cat Burglar Nami." Luffy smiled.

Nami blushed a deep red. "Luffy! W-we never talked about this!" Nami whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry, but that's a request that can't be made." One of them executions said solemnly.

"Ah, I see..that's okay." Luffy smiled as he stretched his hand out to Nami. "I'm ready."

Nami closed her eyes, awaiting her death with honor, as well as Luffy.

"It's time." The executions said holding up the swords.

"Good-bye Nami.." Luffy cried.

"Good-bye Luffy! I-I love you!" Nami cried.

"Me too." Luffy smiled.

The two executions held up the swords shakily and put all their force into the swords to pierce them.

*~Clash~*

"Eh?" Nami said opening one of her eyes.

Ace and Dragon were right in front of them, holding the swords that were supposed to be pierced into Nami and Luffy's bodies. Nami sat there in awe, mostly because she was relieved she was still alive. Luffy opened his eyes and saw his brother and dad in front of him and was obviously shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill these people." Ace said throwing the swords away.

"Ace! Dad! When did you get here? And who's that weird blue-haired guy..?" Luffy asked.

"It doesn't matter! We got to get out of here!" Dragon said breaking the cuffs.

"How did you-" Luffy said but interrupted.

"No time! We have to go now." Dragon said grabbing both him and Nami.

"Well, are we still going to get married?" Nami asked smiling.

"Well..I still haven't asked you properly." Luffy grinned.

"You can now, while we go through this romantic atmosphere." Nami laughed.

"Okay." Luffy laughed. "Nami, will you marry the best guy you ever met?" Luffy asked.

"Idiot! Of course I will." Nami smiled as Luffy stretched out his lips.

*~kiss~*

* * *

Wow, that was the longest story I ever made!

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and it wasn't too long.

I'm still taking requests, and criticizing reviews are welcomed too.

(Kairoseki means sea stone by the way)


End file.
